Time to bake
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: A little something that came into my head . For my new fav pairing karmanami! "... Okuda .." "Y-yes..?" "Do you even know the first thing about baking ..?" Unfortunately she didn't . Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Okayyy hi me fellow readers ! This just popped into my head cuz I was baking the other day and I thought of this ...Though now that I think about it ... It sounds stupid ..But I'm writing it anyway . Okay so this isn't the oneshot I said I was gonna write .. I don't know if it even is a onshot ...and about my story 'because you and I were meant to be ' I'll work on that soon after I get my keyboard... Which is soon .. Hopefully. I promise to whoever is out there, waiting for me to update , I will soon :) .. that's of there is anyone .. anywayyyy, on with the story (which I hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: nope assassination classroom ain't mine !

* * *

Time to bake

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" an excited octopus like teacher said , his usually large grin even larger (if possible)

The class stared at him , waiting for him to say something.

"Today we are going to ... "

Everyone waited , some growing impatient.

" BAKE CAKES !" the overly excited teacher yelled .

"Seriously? That's all you were going to say ? If I may ask , is this actually an assessment or are you just lying to us so you can get all the cake for yourself in the end..?" Kataoka asked eyeing her teacher suspiciously.

Koro-sensei yelped.

"Uhh err .. of course not Kataoka ! This is an actual assessment! Now get ready my beloved students ! ITS TIME TO GET THOSE CAKES IN THE OVEN !"

"Well he's certainly more excited that usual ," Kayano stated .

Nagisa sweatdropped . " Yea , that's true bu-"

"BUT FIRST! Before you start , I should let you know that you will be working in pairs!"

Some groaned while others beamed .

"And I'll be the one who chooses who you go with."

Immediately, all those who were excited groaned.

"Wait! Is this another one of your matchmaking plans sensei?" Rio asked narrowing her eyes at him .

"Nurufufufufiu , no you will be paired according to your skills ." he said . But if you looked closely , you would see small beads of sweat running down his face.

"Alright ! Now let's start ! First pairing : Nagisa and Kayano

Next: Sugino and Kanzaki

Chiba and Hayami .. "

Karma tuned him out -not completely though , he made sure he could hear at least a little bit so he knew who his partner was- it was obvious after the first pairing that this was indeed one of his crazy teachers matchmaking plans.

"... and lastly : Karma and Okuda!"

Karma looked up . Ahh so he had Okuda. He smiled devilishly .

'Ohh this is going to be fun'

* * *

I know it's short ... reallllllyyyy short .Originally a oneshot but I want to know what you guys think so far

don't worry I know what is gonna happen I have everything planned out for this story but maybe a few suggestions..? Just to make it better :) pwease..?

Let me know okay ..?

Kk till then !


	2. Chapter 2

heyy guysss ! Guess what ? I HAVE A KEYBOARD NOWWW ! im still getting used to it and theres no autocorrect :( unfortunately but who cares its holiday now so i dont have to rush no pressure (me thinks me should stop now im not making anyy sense) so anyway i hope you enjoy this andd uhh i have a question for you guys ... do y"all want me to continue my story "Never Ending"? please let me know i"d be happy to :) OOHHHH ! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ME REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT ! (sends hugs through the phone/tablet/computer) OKAY NOW DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Kakashi: Mystery-girl does not own Assassination Classroom .

Me: You're not supposed to be here ! Anyway on with the story!

Time to Bake

Chapter 2:

"Strange isn't it ? Even if you give someone the sweetest of honey ... sometimes it's simply not enough , and the still hate you..."

"What are you babbling about in that corner Koro-sensei?" Fuwa asked looking up from her cake mixture.

"Yeah , who are you even talking about?" Yada asks , tilting her head to one side.

Koro-sensei starts crying.

"It's you kids..you said that-that ... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE SENSEI CAKEE! I MEAN AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" he says between sniffs and howls.

"Oh come on , don't be such a baby." Kataoka stares at their octopus-like teacher who is currently in the corner of the room ,balling his eyes out.

Trying her best not to loose it all , she composes herself and calmly walks over to him.

"Listen here Sensei , you're going to have to grade us , so you have to taste the cakes right? So would you please stop sulking and supervise us _like you're supposed to?_ she said stressing on the last part . It was clear that her patience was wearing out. _Very quickly._

Koro-sensei , noticing this , decided to listen to her and stop. She was right. He would have to taste the cakes they made to grade them .

'Nurufufufufufufufu.. I can't wait!'

* * *

With Nagisa and Kaede

"Soo what do you think we should make..?" Nagisa asks , scratching the back of his head.

"PUDDING!" Kaede responds immediately.

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh. 'She's so cute"

He stopped. 'Where'd that come from...? That's so weird why would I even..' shaking his head to get rid of the thought , he turned back to the task at hand.

"I'd love to make pudding Kayano, but Koro-sensei specifically asked for cake , so we have no choice but to do what he says."

Kaede looks down. "Yeah , I guess you're right hehe ." she says scratching her cheek lightly.

"So do you have any suggestions ? I honeslty don't know what we should bake ..."

"Hmmmm ... how about something simple like a vanilla cake with chocolate icing...?" Nagisa said looking at her .

She smiled rightly. "That's a great idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Sugino and Kanzaki...

Sugino couldn't be happier. He was on top of the moon.

'I get to bake a cake with Kanzaki ! A dream come true! YESSSSS ! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY EVER!'

"Ummmm Sugino...?"

Snapping out of it , he turned to the girl of his dreams.

"Uhhh yea..?"

" I think we should start baking now." she said looking him dead in the eye as if giving him a silent message saying : stop-fooling-around-and-get-to-work .

Sugino just stood there , jaw slacked and eyes wide . Finally he regained his composure and nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am !"

'Poor Sugino ...'

* * *

With Karma and Manami

Manami was scared , actually she was terrified. Not because she was paired with Karma no she was actually kind of glad it was him and not anybody else...but it's just that...

"Yo Okuda!"

She jumped and looked up to find copper coloured orbs staring into her lavender ones.

"You alright? You're not looking so good." Karma asked , looking concerned.

She blinked twice , not hearing him very clearly since she was so freaked out. Finally comprehending what he said , she nodded.

"Ahh yes I'm fine . Thank you for asking." she said giving a smile even though she felt like crying.

'Oh nooo this is horrible..'

"You sure? Because you look like you're about to burst out into tears ." he said raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly to one side. Then it struck him.

"Ohh I get it now. You don't know how to bake."

Manami winced as if somebody had jabbed her. She hoped Karma didn't see though.

"N-no that's not it at all ... I'm just not feeling very well today ." she said giving him a reassuring smile. She didn't know why she didn't tell him. Maybe it was because she was embarrassed about it and having him knowing just ... made her feel ..weird? She didn't know . All she knew was that she didn't want him , or anybody else to know. It's silly , she knew that. But still , nobody should know.

'I just hope I can pull this off..' she thought to herself.

Karma didn't look in the least bit convinced. But whatever it is he was thinking , he kept to himself and decided to let it go for now.

" 'Kay , if you say so." he said and he began to assemble everything.

'He looks like he knows what he's doing..' Manami thought to herself.

"Okuda."

"Eeep!" she jumped up slightly.

 **He.**

 **Was.**

 **Right.**

 **Behind.**

 **Her.**

"K-Karma! What are you doing?!" she half whispered.

He chuckled. "Aren't you going to help me ?" he asked looking rather amused. And unfortunately Manami missed the evil glint in his eye.

Manami blinked , looking surprised. Then it hit her . She spaced out.

"O-oh I'm sorry Karma! I didn't mean to! I guess I just zoned out and uhh..." she looked at him only to find him staring right back.

She squeaked and quickly looked down. What's with her today? It usually isn't this weird around Karma. She was comfortable around him. She found it to start a conversation with him and he was nice to be around. So why was today different? Why was she so jumpy all of a sudden? And why was he staring at her like that?

'Calm down Manami, you're only like this because you feel bad for not knowing how to bake and for lying to Karma..' she reassured herself. God why was she acting so silly?

'I need to stay calm and pay attention.'

"So what cake are we baking?" she asked changing the subject.

Karma blinked and looked up at the ceiling seeming to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm... I was thinking strawberry and vanilla."

Manami giggled. 'Karma sure does love strawberries..'

"Why're you laughing?" he asked looking blinking down at her looking rather innocent.

"No it's nothing," she said shaking her head , "I think that's a perfect idea!"

And so they began . Or at least Karma did. Manami sort of just stood there , completely clueless.

"Ummmm ... Karma ..? What should I do..?" she asked quietly , face flushed and utterly embarrassed. Karma -just about to crack an egg- looked up at her. He was so engrossed that he almost forgot about her.

"Hm? Ah yes . I guess you could mix up the dry ingredients and then we can take it from there." he stated as he went back to cracking his egg (A/N: why does this egg feel ultra important now? -_-)

"Uhhh okay.." she said sounding unsure. She seriously felt like crying.

'What do I do..? I have no idea which ingredients to use or where to start ... I should've just told Karma I didn't know how to bake .. It would have been so much easier ..'

Well there's no going back now . So very slowly she began adding ingredients she thought would go first and started mixing them in the bowl , well aware that a certain someone had their eyes on her. 'Just keep going Manami. Just keep going.'

"...Okuda.."

She jumped. No not again.

"Y-yes..?"

"Do you even know the first thing about baking..?"

Manami hung her head. It's done. She was caught . And now she has to suffer the consequences. Tears built up in the corners of her eves and her vision got blurry.

She sniffed ever so quietly , but Karma heard it.

"N-no I d-don-don't.." she said between sniffles (A/N: I'm so horrible omg-cries-)

Karma's eyes widened. 'Is she..?'

"I'm sorry K-Karma... I l-lied to you.. I sh-should have-e to-old you bu-but I d-didn't because I was em-embarrassed ..." she sniffled.

Karma chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I already knew anyway. I was just waiting for you to tell me ," he said , patting her head , "so stop crying ."

Manami looked up at him. "So you're not mad I lied..?"

"Nope."

Her face brightened and she smiled up at him and giggled.

"God you're so adorable Manami .." His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

'Crap . I hope she didn't hear anything..'

"What was that Karma?" she looked up at him innocently.

"Nothing." he said.

Manami looked confused and Karma took this as his chance to change the subject.

"So now that we've established that you can't bake.. what are we going to do?' he asked leaning on the table , amusement swimming in his copper-coloured eyes. Manami stiffened.

"U-umm..."

"Don't worry about it. I doubt Koro-sensei would know if I baked the cake on my own."

Manami's eyes widened. "N-no! I can't let you do it on your own! It's a team effort!" she said , "we work together."

Karma looked -ever so slightly- surprised. "Well I guess if you say so.. " he got behind her and bent down till he was about half an inch away from her , " I can show you what to do." he whispered quietly in her ear.

Manami felt her face grow hot and she shyed away from him. "O-Okay."

* * *

So they began again , this time both of them working. Manami felt a little uncomfortable though. Karma was always in a very close proximity. He seemed to take notice of her discomfort but took no heed. He enjoyed teasing her. She looked utterly adorable when her face got all red.

At the end of it all , they got it done with Manami looking redder than the reddest of tomatoes and Karma looking extremely proud of himself.

* * *

But still though. It didn't feel right. She felt like Karma did everything while she did nothing at all. It was unfair . So after school was over , Manami went to the store and got the necessary ingredients. She made up her mind. She was going to bake Karma a cake to make it up to him. And she was going to do it right.

She remembered how to make it , but knowing doesn't make the process any easier. She had to treat this like chemistry. One wrong move and it's over.

'It's okay if I don't get it right the first time.. because the only way I'll learn is by making mistakes' she told herself.

When she got home she prepared everything. She made sure everything was in order before she actually started doing anything.

"Right. This should be okay.." she said to herself . And so she began to bake the chocolate and strawberry cake.

It was only when everything was done did she realize she had no clue on how to use the oven.

"Oh am I going to do now..?"

She closed her eyes. 'Okay , deep breaths.. calm down.. it's going to be okay..' And so she switched it on the way she thought it was supposed to be switched on. 'This would be so much easier if mum was at home..'

She waited for it do get done. when it was time she opened the oven and ...

Total failure.

She only got it five tries later (after consulting with the internet about how to use the oven-why didn't she think of that before...?-)

It took a lot of hard work , but it was worth it. She stood there , proud of herself. 'I finally did it!' Now , for the tasting.. she had baked an extra one for Koro-sensei. She decided that if there was anyone who would know if her cake tasted good , it was him. 'Well then , I better get going.."

* * *

So she thought that she had finally done it because it looked edible. But now , she wasn't so sure.

"Ummm.. sensei..? Is there something wrong with the cake? You haven't said a word for the past five minutes..." Yes , Koro-sensei had taken a rather large bite of he cake and now he dead still and completely silent. She was starting to get extremely worried. Did it not taste good? was there something missing? Where did she go wrong? 'Oh no.. at this rate I'll never be able to bake a cake for Karma..'

"IT'S DELICIOUS!"

Manami jumped up - she seemed to be doing that a lot lately- She stared up at her teacher , hope making it's way into her. "Is it?" she asked tipping her head slightly to the side.

"Yes yes! It's absolutely delicious! I shall savour every bite!" Koro-sensei said between cries. Wow , he loved it so much it brought him to tears .

"Ahhh if you don't mind me asking, Okuda, who is the other cake for?" he asked.

"Oh , uh well , it's for Karma .."

Koro-sensei's face visibly brightened (if it could)

"Is it a special occasion?"

"A-ah no it isn't. I just wanted to make it up to him , you see.." she took a deep breath ' I should tell Koro-sensei ..'

"The thing is .. I uhh... I didn't know the first thing about baking. So when you gave us the assignment , I began to get worried.. and well uhh Karma noticed. He eventually found out about it and said that he'd show me what to do . But even though I helped, it still feels unfair for some reason.. so I decided to bake him a cake to make it up to him." She looked at Koro-sensei and bowed her head slightly. "It's okay if you wish to give me a lower grade."

"No no , that won't be necessary. It's absolutely fine. A lot of your classmates knew nothing about baking either. But their partners helped them. It was all about teamwork. So you don't need to worry about it. But I'm glad you decided to make it up to him. I'm sure he will appreciate the kind gesture and of course the absolutely delicious cake that you went through all that trouble to bake." Koro-sensei said, placing a tentacle on her head.

Manami smiled. "Yeah.. I guess you're right!" With that she left . Unfortunately she missed the look on Koro-sensei's face.

"Nurufufufufufufu . It is time ..." there was an evil glint in his eyes and then they turned to golden stars . Slowly he pulled out his Class 3-E OTP book , and began to follow the ever oblivious Manami.

* * *

Nagisa looked surprised. "You .. want to know where Karma lives..?"

Manami nodded, looking extremely determined . "I have to give him something..and I heard that you were the only one who knew where he lives.."

He looked at her and then at the box in her hand , then nodded. "Alright, if you say so.." he said while pulling out a piece of paper and a pen , scribbling down the address. "Here you go Okuda." he said handing her the paper. She gave a quick bow . "Thank you!" she said as she ran off.

Nagisa scratched his head . "Well okay.. I wonder if I should let Karma know that Okuda is going to drop by..." he stared of into the distance. "Nahh . Guess I'll just leave it be." Just then a blob of yellow zoomed past him at lightening speed. Nagisa stood there for a moment , before he shook his head and decided to just go home.

* * *

Manami doesn't know how long she stood there. All she knew is that she needed to get a move on and knock on the door . Slowly , she lifted her hand up , closed it into a loose fist and just as she was about to knock , she pulled back and squealed slightly. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I knock on the door?' Okay , she was going to do this. Taking a deep breath , she brought her hand up before... finally knocking on the door. But then the weirdest of thoughts began entering her head.'What if he isn't at home? What if his mother answers the door? What if...'

* * *

Karma opened the door, and found Manami standing there, looking rather nervous. "Oh hey Okuda! What brings you here?" he asked.

Manami looked down at the box in her hands. "Oh well.. ummm I .. uh.. I baked you a ca-"

"Is there something wrong sugar-baby?" a feminine voice asked from behind and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around Karma's waist . "Who is it?" the same voice asked , before a girl , about the same age as Manami peeped from behind Karma. She had long grayish-black hair with icy blue eyes. To put it short, she was beautiful . And she was everything Manami wasn't.

Manami just stood there , shell-shocked.

"Ah yes, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend , Fuyumi . Fuyumi , this is Okuda , my classmate." Karma said . 'Fuyumi.. a pretty name for a pretty girl..' Manami felt like she was going to die ...

* * *

"Kyaa! No! That isn't going to happen! Snap out of it Manami ! You need to calm down.." she told herself .'But what if he really does have a girlfriend..? ' She shook her head. It shouldn't matter to her what Karma did in his free time , whether he had a girlfriend or not. And if he did he probably would have mentioned it to her. 'Why would he though? if he doesn't want anyone to know he won't say anything .. why should I be any different?' And why did the thought of him having a girlfriend make her feel so sad and sick to the stomach. 'Is this ... _jealousy?_ No way...'

Just then the door opened. Manami jumped up -yet again- and looked up to find the one and only Karma Akabane standing there in all his glory ... without a shirt . Manami went beat red and she immediately looked away. But then a thought struck her. 'What if he is with his girlfriend ... and he doesn't have a shirt..' Her heart dropped. 'I can't do this...' She didn't know why she was feeling like this. All she knew was that her plan backfired and she needed to get out of there . And fast.

Karma on the other hand , was completely surprised . "Okuda? What are you doing her-" he didn't get to finish because a white box was shoved into his chest forcing him to hold it , and then Manami turned around and began to run away. Thankfully, Karma was quick enough to catch up to her before she went too far. he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back .

"Whoa, what's the big rush? You just got here and now you want to run away?" he asked , pulling the struggling girl closer to him. Manami finally stopped struggling , and looked down at her feet. "It's nothing.."she whispered quietly.

"Alright then, why don't you come inside?" he asked as he pulled her into his house-which was more like a mansion honestly.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha!" Manami sat there , face flushed , staring at the laughing boy across her. In the end he managed to pry out all the information , including the part where Manami suspected he had a girlfriend , which was why they were here now , him laughing and her looking like she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. Finally Karma stopped. "You're so funny Okuda ." he said looking at her. She looked away. He chuckled . "So , did you bake the cake for me ?" he asked . She nodded.

"Alright!" he said , and he got up disappearing somewhere in the large house , returning with two forks , saucers and a knife. Manami watched as he cut out two slices , giving one to her and keeping one for himself. "It's only fair , I mean you did bake the cake." he said upon noticing her confused expression.

She blinked. "Umm okay ..but you taste it first."

Karma laughed a little . "Alright." He took a bite of the cake . Manami watched him .. waiting for him to say something . 'I hope he likes it... why isn't he saying anything..?' She was starting to get a little worried. 'What if the the cake was good and this one isn't.. ohh I shouldn't have asked him to try it first..'

"Wow Okuda , it's really good! "

Manami felt relief and happiness wash over her. "Thank you! I'm glad you like it." she said smiling brightly at him. She then looked down at the slice in front of her and decided to dig in. 'Wow it really is good. I can't believe I baked it!' Too busy eating the cake , she didn't notice Karma staring at her until she looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side . He shook his head. "No it's nothing , just.." he got up and walked over to her , "you've got some cream on your lip." he said as he wiped it away with his thumb. Manami blushed furiously . "K-Karma!" she squeaked as she backed away. He chuckled.

"I'm still surprised that you thought I had a girlfriend .. what made you think that?" he asked sitting back down -this time next to her- putting his hands behind his head. Manami looked down.

"I'm not exactly sure.." she said. "I guess .. because it's only natural?"

He looked at her and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes .

"Why would I need anyone else.."

Was it just her or was he getting closer and closer by the second?

"When I have you Manami?" Manami's eyes widened and she felt a familiar heat creep onto her cheeks. Did she hear that correctly? And why was he getting so close? She just sat there completely still and unable to breathe as he got closer and closer. 'Too close...' she thought and he got even closer , so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Manami..." Oh god he was so close! If he got any closer she was going to..-

 **'Thud'**

Karma sat there , and stared at the girl in his arms. "She fainted.." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Guess I should put her on a bed so she can sleep properly.." he said as he looked at her . She looked so peaceful. He brushed the hair on her forehead and smiled. 'The things you do to me ...'

Meanwhile outside , in a tree, camera and notebook in hand was none other thank Koro-sensei himself .

"Nurufufufufufu.. an interesting turn of events. This picture shall be kept very safely. Now that Karmanami is making progress , time to move onto Nagikae ..."

Life was good.

* * *

annnnddd it's done ... it was so hard to write that girlfriend scene arrghhhh ! but still didn't turn out the way i wanted it to be ... i feel like i've let you guys down *cries* IM SO SORRYYYYYY I KNOW IT WAS HORRIBLE BUT PWEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU'RE CRITICISING! i feel like i have failed your'll ... my fellow readers ... im so sorry ... it was horrible i know ! the characters were outa character and WAHHHHH ! i need to sharpen my writing skills ... they absolutely suck ... i feel like i don't deserve to write anymore -goes in corner and sulks...- i shall take me leave now ... review pwease ... if you can...


End file.
